Life After Breaking Dawn
by tiffno
Summary: The title says it all.  This is what happens with the Cullens after Breaking Dawn.
1. Charlie Knows

**Okay, so right now I'm sitting in my mom's classroom (she teaches math at MY middle school) and I'm watching Friends (on my laptop) and I decided to start this story. I haven't written in a while and I had **_**MAJOR**_** writers block, so it may not be very good. But, I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **** but I DO own my ideas. **

**BPOV**

"Edward, I'm nervous!" I said.

"Don't worry, love. It's going to be fine," he told me and gave me a reassuring kiss and smile.

We had decided to tell Charlie about vampires, since he already knew about werewolves. I was so nervous I felt like I was going to pass out, if that were possible. I was worried he wouldn't see me as Bella anymore. All he would see was a "monster" that could kill him in an instant.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Of course," he responded.

Then we arrived at the house.

"Edward, I can't do this. I'm going to die . . . again," I told him.

"Bella, calm down. I haven't seen you this nervous since we told him we were going to get married," he said.

"Well this is even bigger than that!" I said nervously.

"Come on let's go," he said and got out of the Volvo to get my door for me. Even though I'm a vampire now, he still treats me like a human. He's sweet like that.

We walked up to the porch and rang the doorbell. Charlie answered the door and he invited us in.

"Wow, Bella you look more beautiful than you did at your wedding!" he said in shock.

"Yeah, Dad that's kind of what we came over here for. We need to tell you something," I said seriously.

"What is it Bells?" he asked me.

"Um . . . well . . . Edward you say it. I can't do it," I said and looked at Edward pleadingly.

"My family and I -and now Bella- are all . . ." he looked at me.

"Vampires," I said.

**I'm sorry that it was so short but the next chapter will be longer, I promise. I'll try to start it tonight and if I finish it, I'll try to post it. This chapter was just kind of an intro. I'm also going to be updating my other stories as well. So, PLEASE review and I really hope you guys like this story because it's going to be GOOOOOD. **

**xXx Alice the Pixie xXx**

**a.k.a**

**Ali **** 3**


	2. Everything Was Working Out Great

**So, I just finished the first chapter for this and I have time, so I thought I would start the next chapter. Enjoy **

_Previously_

"_Vampires," I said._

Charlie just stared back at me.

"Dad . . . Are you okay?" I asked him.

He kept staring.

"Edward, I'm worried about him. What's he thinking?" I asked him so low that Charlie wouldn't hear.

"He's wondering whether or not this is a joke. Now he's thinking it's real and he's wondering how this happened to him," Edward whispered back.

"Are you serious?" he asked me, frowning.

"I am 100% serious," I said.

"Well . . . how did this happen?" he asked me.

So, I told him the story.

"Why did you tell me this?"

"We thought you should know," I said.

"Thanks for telling me Bells. This really means a lot to me," he said and smiled.

"You're welcome!" I said enthusiastically and ran over to give him a hug.

"So, if I wanted to be a vampire too, would you change me?" he asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I guess if you had really thought about it and it was something that you honestly wanted, then yeah. I would totally change you," I said and smiled.

"Good to know," he said thoughtfully.

"You want to see something cool?" I asked him in a playful tone.

"Sure," he answered.

I ran around the house at vampire speed five times in less than 2 seconds.

"Wow!" he said.

"I know right! And check this out," I said. I picked him up and ran into the forest super fast. I walked over to a very large tree at a human pace and ripped it out of the ground. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"It's amazing," he said in awe and I smiled at him.

"Can I borrow Bella for a moment?" Edward asked, finally speaking.

"Sure," Charlie said.

Edward pulled me deeper into the forest.

"What's up?" I asked him curiously.

"We have to move," he told me.

"What? Why?" I asked, thoroughly shocked.

"We don't look old enough. People are starting to notice. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you before. I thought we should tell Charlie today," he said.

"Oh . . . Well that sucks! We finally tell him and now we have to leave. Great," I said angrily.

"I know sweetheart. I'm sorry," he said and kissed me.

"It's okay," I assured him. "Well, let's get this over with."

We ran back to Charlie and I said, "Charlie we have more news."

"Oh no. What's going on?" he asked nervously.

"We have to leave," I said sadly. If I could cry, I would be right now.

"What?" he asked, as shocked as I was.

"We have to move because people are starting to notice that we haven't aged at all. Carlisle is supposed to look 10 years older than he is," I explained.

"Oh," he simply said.

"I'm sorry Dad. I want us to stay as much as you do. But, unfortunately, we can't. I'm so sorry," I said and hugged him tightly, but not too tightly.

"Well, you'll all visit, right?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course, Dad!" I said.

"Good," he said and smiled.

"Bella, we'd better get going. Nessie needs to be going to bed soon," Edward said.

"You're right," I said. "Well, I'll see you later, Dad."

"See you kiddo. Bye Edward," he said.

"Bye Charlie," Edward said.

We left Charlie's place and went back home.

"So where are we moving?" I asked him when we got home.

"We haven't decided yet. We want to ask your opinion too. You're a Cullen now," he said and smiled at me.

"I love being a Cullen," I told him.

"I'm glad. And I do too," he said.

"I always thought when we left we would go somewhere like Portland," I said.

"We've been to Portland. It was nice. We should go there again. We haven't been there in a while," he said thoughtfully. "Let's go talk to everyone about it."

"Okay," I said.

We got everyone and went downstairs.

"Bella had a great idea and we were thinking of going to Portland," Edward said to his family.

"Oh, I love Portland!" Alice exclaimed.

"Portland was nice," Esme said.

"Family vote. Who wants to go to Portland?" Carlisle asked.

Everyone agreed to Portland.

"So I guess we're going to Oregon!" I said.

"Looks like it," Edward said.

"Cool," I said and smiled.

"So, how did we all end up together?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking about it the other day and I think, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Nessie, and I will be adopted from an orphanage. Rose and Jazz will be twins, also from the orphanage, and Jake is a close family friend," Alice explained. "Nessie will be Edward's twin, to explain their likenesses."

Everyone agreed and we started looking for land, so we could build our house. We found a good place and we decided to build pretty much the exact house that we live in now, since I haven't lived here very long. We also decided to keep this house so we would have a place to live when we came back to Forks.

Everything was working out great.

**So, what did you think? I put up TWO chapters in one night, so I deserve some reviews. I hope you guys liked it.**

**xXx Alice the Pixie xXx**

**a.k.a**

**Ali **** 3**


	3. I'm Back! (Author's Note)

I'm back! After about a three year hiatus, I'm finally writing again and I can't wait to write some more stories! I wasn't feeling as motivated as I thought I would until I looked at the traffic for my stories…I was still getting views every day! Not as many as I used to, but still a good amount and I couldn't even believe it. The fact that people were still reading my stories despite the fact that they hadn't been updated in years made me want to cry. If you guys are writers, then you know how flattering it is for someone to take the time out of their day to read your little story and it truly warms my heart that I'm still getting views. I'm incredibly flattered and I hope I don't disappoint you lovely people with my new content.

Love, Taylor


End file.
